


I want to eat ….You

by KingKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy is a Tease, Horny Harry, M/M, Miscommunication, Sex is better than food, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Sometimes miscommunication is a good thing, a very good thing.





	I want to eat ….You

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea was born from a text post shared on a fandom group I’m in, I commented a small ficlet on the post and after encouragement for more I am now writing this rather than working on my 2 other WIPs or the 2 other stories I started and abandoned (sort of).
> 
> This was the post:
> 
> Draco, texting: what do you want to eat tonight, babe?  
> Harry, in a meeting: whatever uou want.  
> (Message not sent)  
> Harry: *you  
> Draco: be home at 5 x

Harry shuffles in his seat, his arse slowly going numb on the uncomfortable chair as his boss, the head of the Auror department drones on about arrest rates and budget cuts. _Same shit, different day_ , he thinks as a quiet sigh slips from his lips. Not quiet enough as his boss pauses long enough to shoot him a hard look. Harry forces a small smile to appear and attempts to sit up straighter so it at least looks like he’s paying attention.

The soft hum of his phone in his pocket ruins the effect as he apologetically pulls it free and glances at the lit up screen.

**What do you want to eat tonight, babe?**

Right, it’s Thursday and Draco’s turn to cook since he finishes early, sometimes Harry envies his boyfriend. He doesn’t have to sit in boring meetings or get dragged out of bed to respond to emergencies.

Only half looking at the phone he quickly types out a reply.

**Whatever uou want.**

Glancing down as he presses send he sees the typo, Draco is a grammar Nazi and if Harry doesn’t fix his mistake he’ll get a sarcastic reply about returning to school to learn basic English.

***you**

Harry types making sure it’s right this time and presses send before tucking the phone back into his trouser pocket. A slight flush spreading on his face when it goes off again a second later disturbing the meeting and earning him a cough of disapproval from his boss.

Part of him is tempted to ignore the message, but…there’s a good chance that Draco will text again or even phone him if he suspects Harry is ignoring him. While most of the time he’s grateful that they have found a way to mix magic and technology he sometimes wishes that the wizarding world still relied on owls. On second thought, having a bunch of owls arrive in the meeting most likely carrying howlers would be much worse than Draco’s progressively annoyed text messages.

As slyly as possible he pulls his phone back out, keeping it under the desk as he checks what Draco has sent back.

**Be home at 5 x**

The surprisingly pleasant message makes Harry frown and he checks back to see if he missed something. His heart stops as he sees the red box around his first message, the small note saying that it hadn’t sent. His cheeks heat and he swallows nervously at realising that he has told Draco that he wants to eat him. As embarrassment fills Harry's head preparing to drag him into a pit of shame he remembers Draco’s reply.

Checking it again, rather than the pit his mind heads into the gutter, several new ideas and images dancing before his eyes at the possibilities Draco’s response is hinting at.

“Hmm,” Harry says as his head snaps up, the sound of his name being snapped out in a sharp tone getting past the thick haze of lust that has descended on him.

“Potter, is there a reason why you seem unable to concentrate?”

_Yes, yes there is, I’m currently imagining Draco Malfoy naked and hard spread out on our bed. His hand slowly stroking his lovely cock, pale skin flushed pink with arousal as he looks at me through lowered lashes that beckon me closer._

“Potter!”

Jumping at the sharp shout, Harry focuses back on his boss who looks only a second away from giving him a proper dressing down.

“Actually sir, I’m not feeling well,” Harry lies, tugging at the collar of his shirt and pulling it away from his heated skin. His half hard cock prevented from growing harder by his bosses stern expression.

“You do look a little peaky,” his boss huffs clearly unhappy at the reasonable explanation. “Fine, get out of here Potter but I expect you back at work and in top condition tomorrow.

“Yes sir,” Harry says only just holding back the grin that wants to split his face. He grabs his robes from the back of his chair and uses it to cover his crotch as he gets to his feet. Arms wrapping around his waist in a parody of pain he grimaces at everyone while they offer get well wishes.

As he exits the meeting room, a twinge of guilt appears at his dishonestly but it is soon erased by Draco.

 _Draco’s lips on his, his hands sliding on sweat soaked skin, gasps breathed into his ear_ , his thoughts are accompanied with images in full colour and bloody surround sound. Letting out a deep groan as his lust and cock swell, Harry once more pulls out his phone and begins typing as he heads towards the lift.

**I’ll be home in 10mins, be ready.**

He still hasn’t reached the lift when he feels his phone vibrating in his grip, looking down Harry ends up stopping, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. The picture Draco had sent shows him fresh from a shower, hair still wet and wearing nothing but his fucking smirk. If Harry wasn’t a second away from coming in his trousers in the middle of a Ministry corridor he would find Draco’s confidence amusing.

**5 mins.**

Hitting the send button on his message Harry storms forward filled with determination. When he gets hold of his gorgeous boyfriend he’s going to be in so much trouble. While it might have been Harry’s mistake that had led to his current state of arousal, Draco fanning the flames isn’t helping the situation as his now very hard cock rubs on his boxers with each step.

Finally getting into the lift, Harry presses himself into a corner with his robes still held before him and mutters under his breath for the lift to hurry up as it stops on every sodding floor. When they reach the floo network Harry pushes his way out, muttering half hearted apologies in his rush to reach the nearest floo.

It takes him a minute to remember the powder as his leg hovers over the flames and with a snarl he grabs a pinch. Throwing it in he calls out his address and steps forward, coming out in the living room he finds the house silent.

“Draco!” he shouts, his voice deeper from desire, a growl lacing the tone.

“Upstairs,” Draco calls back.

Harry wastes no time getting to the staircase and taking the steps two at a time soon reaches the top. Heading left he goes straight towards their bedroom, the closed door swinging open as his magic answers his unspoken request.

The sight that greets him is a hundred times better than anything Harry could imagine and he lingers in the doorway drinking it in for a few minutes. He wants to remember this, imprint the image in his head and trap it in a pensive so that he will have it forever.

Draco is arranged gracefully on top of the pale blue bed sheets, his head resting on his crossed arms and turned to look back at Harry. His hair is still a little damp, falling in loose curls over his forehead and obscuring one eye, the other is dark with desire. His lips are pink and shiny, like he has just finished biting down on the soft flesh. Harry trails his gaze away from Draco’s face as other things demand his attention. The shoulder blade visible through porcelain white skin as Harry follows the curve of Draco’s spine to his amazing arse raised high in the air and presented to Harry like a fucking gift. Between Draco spread legs, Harry can see his balls and the tip of his cock which twitches under Harry’s burning look.

“Eat me,” Draco whispers, his smooth drawl replaced with a husky rasp.

Harry’s brain which had shut down the moment he entered the room begins working again as he kicks the door closed behind him. He licks his lips as he approaches the bed, shedding his clothing without a care to whether he rips off a button or makes a tear. He needs to remove them, remove the restriction on his cock and feel skin on skin.

“Delicious,” Harry growls as he climbs behind Draco on the bed, cupping his firm cheeks in his hands and pulling them further apart to see Draco’s tight hole. Leaning forward he licks along Draco’s crack starting at his ball sack all the way up and back down again before pausing on the furled opening. Flattening his tongue Harry lathers the ring with broad strokes and plenty of spit, loosening and soften it until he can slip the tip inside.

He can just make out the taste of Draco’s favourite body wash but he ignores it in favour of feeling the flutter of Draco’s hole around his tongue as he tries to urge Harry deeper. Harry’s only reply is it draw his tongue back, flicking it over Draco’s hole once, twice until he hears Draco groan. The sound drips with need and Harry thrusts his tongue back inside to prevent replying with a groan of his own.

He takes his time, licking and thrusting his tongue into Draco loving the noises that each action produces as Draco relaxes more. Sitting back he wipes spit from his lips and trails a finger around the now slicked hole.

“Harry,” Draco whines as he shifts on his knees, his arse swaying and tempting Harry, driving him wild. He’s already barely holding himself back from sheathing himself in Draco’s willing body but he wants to make this last, wants to see Draco fall apart after his teasing picture.

Conjuring some lube he works a finger inside, curling it to brush Draco’s prostate and making him buck with the surge of pleasure Harry’s touch has caused. After thoroughly eating Draco’s arse Harry doesn’t wait before adding a second finger the muscle easily stretching to allow it as Draco only moans in reply.

As wonderful as he view is Harry wants to see Draco, all of him so he pulls his fingers free and grabs Draco flipping him onto his back. Draco’s face is flushed red, his mouth hanging open as he pants and it takes him a moment to focus his eyes on Harry’s.

“Gorgeous,” Harry tells him while sinking his fingers back into Draco hole. Draco’s eyes flutter closed and his head drops back exposing his throat. Bracing himself on his free hand Harry leans down and covers Draco’s neck in kisses, nipping at the sensitive skin as he continues to twist his fingers and rub over the bundle of nerves that makes Draco gasp each time.

Sucking the flesh into his mouth Harry swallows, before worrying it with his teeth and when he releases it there is a large love bite on the side of Draco’s neck. It stands out against his pale colouring and Harry knows for a fact it will take weeks to disappear completely unless Draco spells it away with a potion. He hopes Draco won’t, that he’ll keep it, maybe if he begs but right now he wants to hear Draco beg. As he kisses down Draco’s chest, detouring to flick his tongue over Draco’s nipples, the noises that Draco is making become louder, sweeter, needier.

“Please,” Draco groans as Harry twirls his tongue around his bellybutton. Harry’s mouth curls upwards as he moves lower, kissing over Draco’s hip bone before passing over his cock to kiss the other one.

“Harry, please,” Draco begs again and Harry’s cock stirs at the sound making itself known and stoking Harry’s desire higher.

 _Soon,_ Harry thinks as he lets his breath blow over Draco’s leaking tip, sticking out his tongue Harry collects the pearl of pre-cum from his slit. Draco bucks upwards at the gentle touch, a whimper escaping as Harry lifts his head away. It’s clear that Draco is getting desperate, his breath is uneven, his eyes screwed tightly closed as he rocks his hips riding Harry’s fingers that are still teasing his hole.

With such a sight before him Harry’s resolve snaps; he can’t wait a moment longer. Removing his fingers he conjures more lube and covers his cock, letting out a moan of pleasure at his own touch. Gripping the base he settles himself between Draco’s legs and presses the tip to the well prepared opening. Draco briefly opens his eyes begging silently for Harry to thrust forward, one hand still twisted in the pillow under his head while the other reaches out to cup Harry’s face.

Sinking into Draco Harry lets himself be drawn down into a kiss, Draco’s soft lips move passionately over his own for a moment before he releases them to let out a hissed “Yes.”

All Harry’s control disappears as they become a tangled mass of limbs, hands roaming over skin as they devour each other in a fiery kiss. Stealing the air from the others lungs Harry’s cock moves in and out of Draco at an unsteady pace, the need to own and claim more important than the pleasure.

As Draco’s hands dig into his back he breaks their kiss and sucks in a few deep breaths.

“Fuck, please, harder,” Draco gasps out.

Harry doesn’t need to be asked twice and thrusts harder as he slips his arm under Draco’s knee pulling it higher and spreading him wider. Harry doesn’t try and continue kissing Draco instead gritting his teeth as his orgasm builds. He tries to hit the perfect spot in Draco to bring him over the edge as well, wants them to fall together.

“Touch yourself,” Harry demands knowing that he isn’t going to last much longer and unable to do it himself due to needing his hands to hold himself up. He watches as one of Draco’s hands moves from around Harry’s neck where he had been holding on to slip between their bodies. Draco’s knuckles rub on Harry’s stomach as he jerks himself quickly, a litany of moans and gasps falling from his lips as he loses himself in the pleasure.

Grunting Harry fights to hold back his orgasm until he feels Draco clench around him, a low drawn out groan as his warm come hits Harry’s chest, the only thing Harry needs to let go. His orgasm roars out of him as he thrusts into Draco a few more times, his entire body tensing before the muscles melt and he has to roll to the side or risk crushing Draco.

Lying on the bed Harry gasps for breath while his heart pounds against his ribs so hard that he worries briefly that he might be dying. As he slowly begins to come down from his release and he can breathe easier Harry turns his head to the side to gaze at Draco who is lying beside him with his eyes closed. Only the smile on his face lets Harry know that he’s not asleep, not yet. As he pulls Draco into his arms Harry can admit that he wouldn’t mind a nap but Draco’s words throw that idea out the window.

“What do you want to eat?”

A very small part of Harry considers saying ‘you’ as his cock stirs trying to get hard again but he really is beginning to feel hungry. Unhappy about having to get up or let go of Draco to go cook something, Harry tightens his grip and gently kisses Draco’s forehead.

“Let’s just order a takeaway. Indian ok?”

Draco gives a nod of agreement as he settles against Harry, his head on Harry’s chest,"Sounds good.”

Casting a wandless accio Harry grabs his phone as it flies over to them and after finding the number and placing their order he drops his phone on the bed to hold once more onto Draco until the food arrives.


End file.
